ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 (2013 film)
17-year old Ben Tennyson found a device known as the Omnitrix, from Vortex Industries, and discovers it was created by a galvan known as Azmuth, he trains Ben to use it against evil, and discovers that Vortex Industries' head, Julian Christ has used part of the Omnitrix's DNA to make a full-fledged army. Air Date July 4th 2013 Distributed by Warner Bros., Dark Castle Entertainment Produced by Joel Silver Screenwritten by Albert Torres Characters *Ben Tennyson (Max Thieriot) *Gwen Tennyson (Ashley Tisdale) *Max Tennyson (Anthony Hopkins) *Julie Yamamoto (Brenda Song) - Ben's true love and devoted friend!, she was an associate of Vortex Industries *Axel (Corbin Bleu) - Ben's best friend *Azmuth (Christopher Plummer) *Dr. Louis Jonas (Wallace Shawn) *Young Ben (Logan Grove) *Dustin Price (Tom Felton) - Ben's rival *Louie Brand (Robert Sheehan) - Dustin's friend *Iggy Write (Evan Ross) - Dustin's friend *Carl Tennyson (Tom Selleck) *Sandra Tennyson (Cate Blanchett) *Principle Alexander Morrison (Jeffrey Tambor) - whom Max Tennyson dislikes, and allows Ben to be bullied! *Mr. Erik Ireland (Billy Burke) - Ben's school teacher who broke up a fight between him, Dustin, Axel, Louie and Iggy *Hamato Yamamoto (Donnie Yen) - Julie's father *Ying Yamamoto (Jean Yoon) - Julie's mother *Director Brendon Grant (Jonathan Taylor Thomas) - director of S.A.C.T. (Special Alien Capture Team) *Lieutenant Steel (Channing Tatum) *Mr. Orson Paxton (Bob Haskins) - gym teacher *Louie Mann (Jeffery Combs) - the janitor *Frank Tennyson (Jason Issacs) *Natalie Tennyson (Scarlett Johanson) Villains *Julian Christ (Christopher Eccleston) - the main antagonist and the head of Vortex Industries, has used the Omnitrix's DNA to create an army, he was made CEO, when the original owner died, perhaps poisoned by Julian! **Juliana Vincent/Rip Hazard (Jennifer Aniston) - a surfer who dosen't want to be losing her family, merged with Ripjaw and Water Hazard, and wanted to be a normal girl **Portor C. Depot/AmPNRG (Anthony Anderson) - an escaped convict, merged with both Ampfibian and NRG **Omar Terrence/Armafrillo (Cary Elwes) - a country boy who was banned for doing something kids should never do, merged with both Armodrillo and Swampfire **Nick Leach/ChamMonkey (Jenson Ackles) - a new yorker who caused trouble, merged with ChamAlien and Spidermonkey **Dr. Kirk Felix/TerraStorm (Doug Jones) - A Scientist, merged with TerraSpin, and Brainstorm! *Dr Animo (Gary Oldman) - serves as Julian's scientist and mutated Kevin into Ultimate Kevin *Mystery man in shadows (Charle Adler) - Animo's master at the end, who asks him if he told Ben about his real father and mother *Kevin Levin/Ultimate Kevin (Taylor Lautnor/ David Sobolov) - Kevin was chased by Lt. Steel for days and months, and becomes Ultimate Kevin *Argit (Andy Dick) - been with Kevin to meet up to Vulkanus *Vulkanus (John DiMaggio) - waited for Kevin and Argit for Taednite *Joey/Rojo (Avirl Lavign) - she is the 1st villain to be defeated by Ben, she and her gang attacked a grocery store when Ben and Max were shopping for groceries *Rojo's gang: **Azul (T'Keyah Crystal) **Armaillo (Lindsey Lohan) **Verde (Moon Bloodgood) **Morado (Maria Canals) **Anaranjado (Paulina Perette) Aliens *Four Arms (Richard McGonagle) *Big Chill (Mark Hamill) *Way Big (Fred Tatasciore) *Heatblast (Steven Blum) *Swampfire (Ogie Banks) *Jetray (Charlie Adler) *Diamond head (Jim Ward) *Cannonbolt (Fred Tatasciore) Plot In Ohio, in an orphanage, Max Tennyson (Anthony Hopkins) visits the orphanage to adobt someone, a nun shows a baby named Ben, Max decided to pick him up. He takes him to Bellwood in care of his son, Carl (Tom Selleck) and his wife, Sandra (Cate Blanchett). ''Seventeen Years Later'' Ben (Max Thieriot) is having a rough day, being hit by a basketball by his rival, Dustin Price (Tom Felton), he is asked by a girl if he can come to her party, but Ben said he was busy, she said it will be cool. Then, Ben tried to get his book for class, but got his arm squished when a couple was making out, and when he did, he accidentally bumped into Principle Alexander Morrison (Jeffrey Tambor), who he angered for bumping into him. Then Ben finally got into class and met up with his close friend, Axel (Corbin Bleu). Later, after lunch, Ben sees Dustin forcing a big kid named James (Jonah Hill) by getting his lunch, though Ben tells Dustin to stop picking on him, but when Ben calls Dustin a jerk, Dustin throws a basketball at Ben's face knocking him down, causing him to kick him in the stomach, but Axel saves his life by punching him, which leads all 4 of them to Principle Morrison's office causing them 5 hours of after school detention. Ben calls Grandpa Max telling him that he has 5 hours of after school detention, and Max promises to pick him up at 5:01. Meanwhile, Kevin Levin (Taylor Lautnor) and his partner, Argit (Andy Dick) are seen at a diamond store, where they robbed a ginormous piece of taydnite, where they are attacked by Lt. Steel (Channing Tatum) and the S.A.C.T. (Special Alien Capture Team) as they pursue them in Kevin's car. At last, they lost S.A.C.T., as they got into an abandoned warehouse, to see Vulkanus (John DiMaggio), who tells them to keep finding him more taydnite. At 5:01, Ben is picked up by Max and his cousin, Gwen (Ashley Tisdale), whom is jealous of Max's relationship with Ben, Ben is brought back home, as he lays flatly on his bed. He watches television, he sees a commercial of Vortex Industries, where it's CEO, Julian Christ (Christopher Eccleton) has told people about alien technology. The next day, Ben goes to check out Vortex Industries, he meets one of the associates, Julie Yamamoto (Brenda Song) who was feeding a galvanic mechamorph, who tells him not to get her in trouble. Ben then looks around the whole place, as he sees a door with green energy inside, Ben enters it, and sees a orb like containment tool, Ben opens it, to see a device watch-like weapon, Ben almost touches it, but when the Omnitrix jumps on Ben's wrist, Ben starts to freak out. He tries to get it off, by using a tool to get it off, but to no avail. Ben sees a tiny little button, he presses it, and sees type of aliens in the watch, he sees a fire based alien silhouette, Ben accidentally presses it turning into Heatblast (Steve Blum), freaks out saying he's on fire, he calms down, and accidentally causes liquids, glasses, papers and everything to accidentally burn, he then started floating when green light emerged from earth to an unknown planet, known as Primus, where he first meets Azmuth (Christopher Plumber), who teaches him to control the power. Ben as Heatblast uses it on dummies, and has use flying abilities with a rock beneath his feet and that Ben can use other aliens, Azmuth tells Ben to try and learn how to control the Omnitrix properly. Later, when Ben got back on earth, he sees Christ yelling at Julie to find a way to get somewhere, before someone else does as he drives off in his limoscene. Ben catches up to the limoscene, he comes by to tell Christ that it was fault and not Julie's, he told him not to punish Julie, but he refused and told his driver to drive him back. Ben looked back at Julie, who frowned and walked away. Later, Ben and Max went out shopping for some groceries, while Ben picked out some groceries, Grandpa Max was pumping gas, whom he was told by Ben about the Omnitrix. Later, a girl dubbed as Rojo (Avril Lavigne) attacks the gas station and steals money. Ben turns into Fourarms (Richard McGonagle) and fights her gang, and Ben is being distracted by Rojo as she was about to shoot him, because Max jumped and took the hit, leaving a wound, angered, Ben savagely attacked Rojo, he then picked up Grandpa Max, and took him to a hospital. The next day, Ben gives a silent treatment, Axel and James come to say sorry to Ben, that they feel bad for Max's injury. Julie, who was a classmate here, comforted Ben for Max's injury. Dustin teasingly states, "The new kid on the block kind of gets picked on." As he starts smoking on Ben's face, with his friends, Louis Brand (Robert Sheehan) and Iggy White (Evan Ross) laughing, Dustin continues to harass him some more, Julie, Axel and James tell Dustin to stop, but Dustin kept smoking in Ben's face, but he had a silent treatment, though Dustin is making fun of Max of how he kindly treated Ben. He then makes a square made of smoke through Ben's face, he asks where Max is now, as he about to blow another, Ben punchs the cigarette off his mouth, and knocks off his latte, and grabs him by the collar, and angrily tells him to stop making sick jokes about his grandfather, and he grudgly smacked his hands off him, they start to fight, Louis tackles Ben, but Ben throws him on the floor, Iggy tries to attack him, but Axel attempts to fend him off. And Ben and Dustin get into a fist fight, Louis grabs Ben's jacket, but Julie hits him on the head with a book. Mr. Ireland (Billy Burke) comes by, and sees the fight and breaks it up, and reports them to Principle Morrison's office. He gives the 5 another 5 hours of detention, Ben starts to angrily ask Principle Morrison why he is not preventing bullies to mistreat him, and Morrison tells him that he allowed him to be bullied, because he hates his grandfather, and that he is pathetic and an old oaf and is worthless. To that, Ben states that Principle Morrison is a vain, greedy, cold-hearted maniac, Morrison states, "How dare you?!", Ben states, "How dare i?!, how dare you make horrible things about my grandfather?!", as he punches his face, to that Morrison angrily states 7 hours of detention for Ben, but Ben storms off, with Morrison angrily tells Ben to come back in his office, Axel stands by Ben, saying that everything he said about Morrison is true. Ben talks to Max about Morrison and Dusty's horrible words about him. Max tells Ben that something some words about people are bad and that can be horrifying anytime. Before he leaves, Dr. Louis Jonas (Wallace Shawn) informs Ben that he will be out in 4 days. Meanwhile, Ben in his car heads out to an abandoned warehouse, with a soda, as he starts the radio listening to a song, "Heaven helps the Man" as he dances through with his jacket off. Suddenly, he hears Kevin and Argit, he puts back on his jacket, turns off the radio, and hides in his car. As Kevin and Argit grab a huge crate of taydnite. Suspicious, Ben follows them, and he uses his alien, Diamondhead (Jim Ward) to act like a taydnite statue, as they drive off to the warehouse. Vulkanus is stunned to see the statue, only to be attacked by Ben as Diamondhead. Kevin and Argit start to attack Ben, but Ben managed to fend them off, Kevin asks for Argit's help, but Argit showed his true colors and betrayed Kevin by knocking him with quills. Until Lt. Steel knocked him out, and Vulkanus tried to escape, only for Ben to slice him, before the Omnitrix powered down, to reveal Vulkanus' true form, and Steel grabbed with a metal cage, and takes all 3 in custody, and asks Ben if he is alright, he said he was good, he states the Omnitrix that it was a nice watch, and Ben leaves. Meanwhile, in Vortex Industries, Dr. Aloysius James Animo (Gary Oldman) looking at cameras of Ben as Heatblast and Diamondhead, with his pet seagull. Christ returns to see green blood on worms when they start evolving into lepidopterrans. Christ then becomes obsessed with the Omnitrix's DNA, he then tells his plan to Animo, and the worms. Animo shows Christ about Ben as the aliens, Christ then becomes obsessed that he needs to make his own army to bring back Ben to him so he can strip the Omnitrix. Later on the next day, Ben meets up with Julie and they start to grow romantic toward each other. Later, when Julie went to see Vortex Industries with the green blood of the Omnitrix being test on a brunette ponytail girl being tested on, thus merging her with a Florauna, making her a humanoid. Julie asks why Mr. Christ is doing this, just to make a few changes for humans. He warns Julie to work for this one, but to this, Julie quits. But, Christ decides for his employees to proceed without her. Ben then meets up with Julie in a pink strapless bikini at the beach, they meet Juliana Vincent (Jennifer Aniston) who was surfing when a shark took abit of her. She then leaves, and Ben and Julie take a swim. The next day, they are in class, they work together on a test. Ben later met up in a dodgeball match against Dustin, Ben defeated him. And he and Julie met in swimming class, Ben outsmarts Dustin by swimming fast enough. Then at night, Ben meets Julie's parents (Donnie Yen and Jean Yoon) at dinner. They talk about Ben, he asks if he can take Julie out to a dance party. Later, Christ calls upon Juliana, Porter C. Depot (Anthony Anderson), Omar Terrence (Cary Elwes), Nick Leach (Jensen Ackles) and Kirk Felix (Doug Jones) and uses the green blood on them. Few days later Dr Aloysius James Animo (Gary Oldman) decided to enter the prison cells. As he entered without the guards knowing Dr Animo decided to go to Kevin's cell, as Dr Animo enters Kevin's cell, Kevin asks him what do you want from me. Animo replies back to give you a even much more greater power to stop Ben Tennyson. Kevin replies back and tells him why should I trust you, Dr Aloysius James Animo asks him because I am a genius scientist and together with the power of the two of us we can defeat Tennyson. OK! but I will give you my word that I would never ever trust Argit again and I really hope old man that you are nothing like a betrayer like Argit. You have my word replies Dr Animo. Trivia *This Ben 10 film did not make the same mistakes that were excused in Ben 10: Alien Force and Ultimate Alien! *The theme song from Ben 10: Race Against Time. *Ben's adopted parents (Carl and Sandra) were killed by Dr. Animo! *the songs "Hey Mickey", "Move it Like This", "and "Two Steps Behind" are featured at the party the Ben and Julie went! *It is said that Kevin Levin can mutate back to his normal form and turn again to his monster form! *In The Vortex, Ben sees many villains from the Past including, the Robot Gwen! Category:Movies Category:Live-Action